the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
A glitch or a bug is an accidental malfunction in the game's engine, showing behavior that shouldn't appear in the game. Here are some of the glitches that occur: Unnamed Bug ~ Not fixed Its really weird to look at, look at the image on the right. Stuck with the grass baseplate without character ~ Not fixed It happens to certain players ( usually ones with an bad internet connection ). They get stuck in the green baseplate or starry sky without their character and are able to navigate around like if they were in studio and they are able to see little islands. A while after that, they get kicked out of the game. Buildings menu doesn't open ~ Not Fixed A rare glitch that happens randomly. Unable to open the 'Create Buildings' menu despite pressing the u key or the hotkey set to open the menu. Often happens in between a war, i.e. when there is heavy server activity. Resetting fixes this Troops fall into water ~ Fixed Sometimes when troops are located nearby the shore they can sometimes fall into the water. This is a problem since the troops can now only be in the water and cannot get out. This is used to annoy some players by attacking their sea troops with these. Ground units can some times get past if you unload troops in transport planes on top of water but have some sort of land near by eg:the bridge on the city 3 This has been fixed, so that if an unwanted ground unit gets past the invisible wall, it gets eradicated but can some times glitch out and let the units in the water. :( Jumping on troops ~ (Fixed) Sometimes when stepping on troops they get flung into the air very high and fall back down, but, at certain situations they don't. Also when stepping and jumping on troops they may fall through the ground and die. This has been fixed so that they possibly use smooth CFrame or bodyvelocity, or even other ROBLOX components to prevent them from falling or flying away. Another feature designed to stop this is that soldiers are No-Collided so you won't step and fling them off. You can still fling them actually, it just will teleport back to their original spot. Exploiting ~ Fixed "Hacking" or "Exploiting", more accurately "Manipulation of the game's system" is a cheating method that was fixed after BrokenBone enabled Filtering Enabled (FE). Filtering Enabled makes it so that if the cheater does something, they can only see it. Meaning if they were to copy lots of units, the server would count it as if they had only for example had 2 units instead of 5. Buildings Disappearing ~ Fixed Buildings might disappear sometimes due to Glitches. Its unknown what caused it, but it has been fixed. Slots failing to reload ~ Fixed Rarely after a slot has been filled and restarted it just disappears. Transport ships flipping unto the land ~ Not Fixed Sometimes when the transport ship is near the shore it can suddenly flip on to the land and take damage. The transport ship doesn't eradicate like the ground units do upon bypassing the navy invisible wall. Sometimes the ship will be 'buried' entirely, rendering the ship useless, and if unable to sell the ship, it permanently takes up one naval slot. This can occasionally happen to Gunboats too, and can be used as a coastal defence gun if it isn't destroyed. A way to avoid this is to not to create a waypoint for the Transport Ship on land, and instead create a waypoint that only goes close to it. Otherwise this might occur while the Ship attempts to reach the waypoint. Ships getting stuck under another ship ~ Not Fixed When ships gather in an area or a ship is made on top of another ship the ship can become stuck and submerged. This glitch usually happens to Aircraft Carriers and Battleships, due to them being large. Players failing to join ~ Not Fixed (ROBLOX Error) Sometimes at the start of the round one or more persons are missing. Possible outcomes could be that ROBLOX shut's down and loses connection, or something else. It can also be something related with the Inter - Game - Teleporter. This glitch used to be extremely common, but its getting less frequent with time. Team player limit bypass ~ Fixed This is something that happens in every ROBLOX game - When 2 players end joining an server at the exact same time, it will bypass the Player Limit. Due to the game having an limited ammount of teams that is equal to the player list, this happening will make 2 players be of the same team. This means that the players on the same team will have to share its functions, which can be either simply annoying by having a teammate that doesnt knows how to play correctly or a Newbie, or give you an extremely unfair advantage. Non-aerial units suspended in mid-air ~ Not Fixed A slightly amusing bug. This is caused by an invisible barrier that separates the land from the sea. Sometimes the troop either gets deployed right onto the border(eg from a transport plane) or a nearby production building spawns a unit on the border. Joining servers with the open team's "Dead" status ~ Fixed Sometime this works and one can 'spectate' an ongoing match. However, often there are many glitches that occurs when trying to join the server. One very common bug is being stuck in an empty skybox after joining the server. Other times it connects to a game that has just started. A weird block on "Six Small Island" map Probably a bug associated with the map layout. It could be a node or a part of the terrain that was used, though, it's a nice probably accidental detail. Buildings appear to still be building There have been incidents where at the start everyone's Command Center, and sometimes plants, appear to either only be the base plate foundation or halfway built. But, even with this appearance, the CC will still shoot and the plants will still make money. This usually happens when changing skins while a building is being built. It can sometimes fix itself after a while. This has also been experienced with units. Glitching into terrain ~ Not Fixed There have been people seen to glitch into terrain for a reason. The faster walkspeed and the lag are usually what causes the glitch Category:Help Pages Category:Gameplay Features